021514-Beau-Nullar
01:55 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:55 -- 01:55 CA: "Ah, Hello Null" ... 01:56 AG: "Oh, uh, hey beau." 01:57 CA: How goes your trap planning?... 01:58 AG: "As well as can be expected. I was thinking a three man team should go out and set them up, though. Me because I'm stealthy, nate for back up, and Sami to lay them out." 02:00 CA: Hm, I see, good idea... 02:01 AG: "I'm sorry but I don't even remember what you were supposed to be doing... uh, either way, uh, how's that coming along" 02:02 CA: "Hm, I am looking over what we already know about the imps, and thinking of strategies"... 02:03 AG: "Mm. I still say separating them from the crowd and one shotting them with nate boosted is the best idea. We have to figure out if we even really want to fight them, though, to be fair. Didn't the sprite say they're not, like, all bad, I mean he's a piece of shit so whatever." 02:04 CA: "Yes, though I still think we should sneak into the wasp city, to try and get the other side of this thing"... 02:05 AG: "Yeah, somehow I think that's a really terrible idea. They'll just absorb us if they catch us." 02:06 CA: "Hm yes I suppose so, but didn't you say those flying things were 'stingbeasts'? I don't think anyone prototyped that"... 02:07 AG: "I assumed that was something to do with Kate's prototypes, or maybe Vejant's. Then again, maybe the wasps absorbed all of the imps, who knows." 02:07 AG: "I wish we could speak to the denizen." 02:07 AG: "I also wish you'd prototyped something less fucking awful." 02:07 CA: "Ugh, trust me, I regret it much more than you do"... 02:07 AG: "I had a doir plushy ready and everything." 02:08 CA: "I... doubt that'd be much better"... 02:08 AG: "That would have been SLIGHTLY less terrible." 02:08 AG: ((hah jinx)) 02:08 CA: ((I'm not giving you a soda)) 02:08 AG: (fiiiiine)) 02:09 AG: "Well, either way. At this point I'm kind of all for letting them absorb those fools, but. I don't exactly want these fuckers flying off planet either." 02:09 AG: "I wish we could just nuke this whole fucking shitty planet." 02:09 AG: "Worst planet ever." 02:09 CA: "Well, according to the jester, if we go with his plan, we open the gate, and we eliminate all the imps on this world"... 02:10 CA: "Not much else we can do"... 02:10 AG: "You think he might be a little biased, though," Null asks drily. 02:10 CA: "Oh yes, I haven't ruled out the possability he's lying"... 02:11 CA: That's why I wanted to get the other side of it"... 02:11 AG: "It's a shame we don't have a beast talker. I'd love to hear the imp's side." 02:11 AG: ((jinx again?)) 02:11 CA: ((null stop omg)) 02:11 AG: ((hahahah)) 02:11 CA: ((this is getting to the point where they start calling eachothr 'besties' and talk about boys jfc)) 02:12 AG: Null looks a bit awkward. "Er, sorry, I don't mean to keep speaking over you. It is your planet after all. How do you think we can communicate with them," 02:13 CA: "Well, they are super computers, perhaps they have a way of communicating?"... 02:13 CA: "That is of course, a long reach"... 02:14 AG: "I'll see if Jack can offer any help, but we can never depend on that, either." 02:16 CA: "Did you speak to him about unprototyping his sprite?"... 02:17 AG: "I... haven't been able to reach him. Not even for matesprit day. I did get a card from him, though, somehow." 02:18 CA: "By any chance..."... 02:18 CA: "Did it appear in your inventory, with no explanation?"... 02:18 AG: "Yeah. Along with some weird ship. I also had an extra +1 point somehow." 02:19 CA: "This is even weirder than I thought"... 02:19 CA: "The same thing happened to me, and Balish. Sans the valentine of course"... 02:19 AG: "I figured Jack hacked the valentine in." 02:20 AG: "Doir got one as well," she says. She looks very angry all of a sudden. 02:20 CA: "I could see why that'd make you angry"... 02:20 CA: "I think he could have just been taunting him"... 02:21 CA: "He gave ryspor the mush from his dead dreamself"... 02:21 CA: "I think he was just making fun of them"... 02:22 AG: Nullar frowns. "Well he could have better timing-- actually, sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this." 02:22 CA: "Trust me, it is of no issue, unless... this is breaching on one of your quadrants sorry"... 02:22 AG: Nullar shrugs. "You're not my moirail. I'll be fine." 02:24 CA: "But why would jack be hacking us ships and skill blocks?"... 02:24 AG: Nullar shrugs again. "I'll have to ask him. He's online now, but... who knows if he's available." 02:26 CA: "Anyway, it's a good thing he did, they're very useful items"... 02:27 AG: "Yeah... that's true." 02:28 AG: "Well... I think I'm going to try to message Jack. Maybe he can shed some light on this shit." 02:28 AG: "Good luck being all... tactical and shit." 02:28 CA: "Thank you, best of luck on your trap making, and your plants"... 02:28 AG: "ehehe thanks." 02:28 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:28 --